Mandrill
Mandrills are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Like lions, mandrills are social creatures and live in large groups (one is recorded to have had over one-thousand individuals). These groups are called "hordes" and are led by one dominant male. Their mating season takes place from June to October. They breed every two years. Mandrills mostly eat invertebrates, such as ants, beetles, termites, crickets, spiders, snails, and scorpions. They will also eat eggs, and occasionally vertebrates, such as birds, tortoises, frogs, porcupines, rats, and shrews. Appearance Mandrills are easily recognized by their olive-colored fur and colorful faces and rumps (though females have duller colors). They are mainly found in tropical rain forests and occasionally woodlands. They are omnivores, but prefer plants over meat since it is easier to access. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes mandrills, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Affection *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Love *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Pride *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Faith *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Support *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Confidence *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Praise *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Promise *The Lion Guard: Rafiki’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: Makini’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Makini's Love *The Lion Guard: Mosi’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Mosi's Love *The Lion Guard: Nefu’s Resentment *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita *The Lion Guard: The Savannah Summit *The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event *The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool *The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Love *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Babysitting Mosi *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Affection *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Fondness *The Lion Guard: Saving Jelani and Dalila's Tree *The Lion Guard: The Royal Summit *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Sleepover *The Lion Guard: Helping Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Helping Rafiki *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Dalila *The Lion Guard: Protecting Karibu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Biba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwashi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kitendo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Fikiri *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rasha *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tonga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zarah *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anda * The Dark Roar Rises * The Guard * The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *The Lion Guard: The Night Pride * Rafiki's Old Apprentice * The Path of Honor * Return To Pride Rock *A Great Calling *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Zira's Revenge *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Roar Before *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *The Aftermath *To Save A Princess *The Future Queen *Kiara's Tears *Alpenglow *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi *Falling Star *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *The Lion King 3: Son of Honor *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *Visions of The Past *The Lion Guard: New Beginning *James and Friends *The Lion King (Luxlenchner) *Pride Rock Chronicles *Tales of the Pride Lands *A Hyena's Tale Mandrills on the Wiki All mandrills on this Wiki can be found here. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Mandrills Category:Monkeys